The present invention relates to an eccentric mounting and adjustment (EMA) system for belt driving or belt driven devices that are installed and operated within the restricted confines of an engine compartment, typically a motor vehicle. It satisfies two essential requirements for automotive devices driven by an endless flexible belt. These are: 1) a reliable mounting to the engine block assembly, and 2) a continuous provision of a proper amount of tension to the belt for either driving or driven devices. As a result, there is minimal wear and tear on device bearings and the belt, which reduces operational failures and assures maximum efficiency for these devices.
The term “belt driven device” includes those devices within motor vehicles that are serviced by endless belts, such as power steering pumps, air compressors, water pumps, generators, alternators, cooling fans, sheaves, idlers, pulleys, water extraction and recycle systems, and other ancillary devices customarily used by motor vehicles with internal combustion engines. A drive device is one that is directly connected to an output shaft of said engine and uses a flexible endless belt to drive at least one driven device, such as an alternator.
Further, a mechanic must avoid accidents while working in the restricted confines of an engine compartment to avoid any mishap to himself or to sensitive engine components. Such accidents could potentially disrupt or disable hydraulic, electrical, and mechanical systems located therein. Also, the mechanic or operator must perform all installation, adjustment, and removal work very quickly with minimal efforts and support in either the field or the shop. Finally, uncomfortable or awkward positions while working should be avoided to avoid personal injury.
My invention allows any flexible belt of the armed forces' inventory to be readily removable, installable, and adjustable by a single person using the simplest of tools, such as a large screwdriver, a pair of pliers, or an elongated rod of about ½ inch in diameter. Thereby, I have avoided former frustrations and expenses involving special tools or fasteners, which can be lost or misplaced. Moreover, minimal force and exertion are expended.
Furthermore, this invention does not significantly modify or depart from standard procedures currently used by motor pools for maintaining belts, drives, and driven devices. For example, electrical connections are easily made by using a simple bayonet or coaxial connector that, in form, resembles the ends of modern “jumper cables” employed by the US Military, such that positive and negative poles are axially symmetric. Similarly, connections for mechanical or hydraulic systems are just as easily made by conventional methods at the rear of my invention.
It is to be understood that the readiness requirements for military vehicles are unusual, and thereby necessitate more reliable and rugged designs than their commercial counterparts. The components must have a good tolerance for more frequent shocks, vibrations, and thermal events because they frequently go from prolonged periods at standing idle to wide open cross-country travel. Further, present art approaches have the potential for reducing readiness, increasing maintenance frequency and costs, as well as exposing personnel to undue risks to reattach or tension belts while engaged in awkward positions or extreme reaches.
For military vehicles, belt performance is critical with regard to the tension that is maintained on them. With use, the belts can become loose and full torque is not easily transmitted to the driven devices. Thereafter, the belts can slip and become more damaged. If the belts are too tight, excessive wear can result in the bearing assemblies of the driving or driven devices as well as causing belt shredding or separation. This impacts operating efficiency.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an EMA system that properly tensions an endless drive belt. It is a separate object to provide such a system that requires less manual force and effort while installing, tensioning, and operating. It is another object to provide a functional EMA system that is mechanically durable, economical to produce, reliable in construction, simple to manufacture, and capable of achieving a long or trouble free service life.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the relevant arts upon a full reading of this specification and the appended claims which explain and define the aspects and principals of this invention.